Fusion Hizomashi
Fusion is a spiritually aware human. He is the main protagonist of Fusion Ball Y. Appearance Fusion's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange-ish red hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown-ish gold eyes. He also likes to wear tight clothes. Fusion wears a white cloth, a floral-patterned bandana, and a black cloth around the top of his head; large, black-outlined weights on either shoulder; a long, double-breasted white cloak; a black sash and a floral-patterned strip of fabric around his waist; and white pants. Underneath this, Fusion wears a standard black shihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Chikara blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three scaled sections; a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist; and small strips of black fabric tied around his wrists. Personality When it comes to fighting, Fusion has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Fusion has a strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has often refused the aid of his inner Hollow, even when knowing it would allow him to win. Fusion resolve in battle can waver at times, which can impede his fighting prowess, and goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down. Kizinami Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: In terms of fighting style while in his Kizinami form, Fusion relies mainly on swordplay. Aside from his initial training with Nexus, he is essentially on a "learn as you go" training regimen; thus, his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill allows him to fight evenly against sword masters. Great Spiritual Power: Fusion has been noted on several occasions to have a high level of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Kizinami. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still using his Kizinami power. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a captain-level fighter. His Reiatsu is black in color. Enhanced Endurance: When in his Kizinami form, Fusion's endurance is strengthened to the point where he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries, and can survive attacks which would easily kill normal Humans. Enhanced Strength: When he is in his Kizinami body, Fusion's already impressive strength is highly enhanced. He can destroy huge trees just with a swing of his arms and send them both skidding several meters more, achieving both feats with a single hand. With a single kick, he can break down and launch a large chunk of a stone wall. Spiritual Awareness: Since Fusion was born, he has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. After becoming a Kizinami, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques. Even from a considerable distance, he can detect the condition of a being with spiritual power. Seikatsezu Fusion's Seikatsezus takes the form of two separate, purely black, blades. One is the size of a normal katana, in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Fusion's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Fusion's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. 'Chikara' ' (パワー):' Unknown 'Bankai: 'Unknown Category:Characters Category:Fusion Ball Y Category:Fusion Ball Y Characters